


should've stuck with the legos

by akapeterman



Series: peter and his injuries [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Irondad, Mentioned Michelle Jones, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Multiple times, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, he hurtin, hes not thriving, it was fun idk, peter got shot bro, this is kinda just word vomit i didnt have much of a plot just a vague idea of where this was going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akapeterman/pseuds/akapeterman
Summary: Tony picked up on the third ring.“What’s up, kid? Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with your nerd buddies?”“Mr Stark,” Peter paused, taking a deep breath, “I really messed up.”Tony’s heart stopped.or : peter gets shot and tony has to come save the day. another short drabble to add to my 'hurting peter' collection because that's fun.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: peter and his injuries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896133
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	should've stuck with the legos

**Author's Note:**

> tw for gsw & a bit of blood & somewhat mild language. there's nothing too graphic here, it's honestly mostly just dialogue because i was bored and wrote this trope on a whim

When Peter canceled on their lab session to hang out with his friends, Tony was happy for the kid. Okay, yes, maybe a little salty he was being ditched for what was likely a new Lego set, but overall proud that Peter was actually living his normal nerdy teenage life instead of drowning himself in work and responsibility the way Tony knew he did sometimes.  


Plus, if Peter’s blushing whenever MJ was brought up was anything to go off of, it sounded like Peter had a crush. Tony thought this was healthy, the kid letting more people into his little bubble of trust and actually having fun for once. This was a good thing, and Peter deserved good rings.  
**  


That evening Tony was in his lab throwing a stress ball against the wall while he spun in his chair. He had to admit, without Peter rambling away about school and filled the space with his energy, the lab seemed kind of empty. And Tony was bored out of his mind without him, not that he would ever admit to that.  


“Jesus,” he thought, “When did I start relying so much on the kid as my entertainment on Friday nights?”  


He started half-heartedly working on upgrading a suit, but his mind was elsewhere. He was pretty much just zoning out until the harsh ring of his phone cut through the previously booming music he had playing.  


Tony startled at the sound and dropped a wrench on his foot.  


“Shit!” he swore, hobbling his way over to the phone to see the caller ID.  


Peter. Finally.  


Tony picked up on the third ring, swearing as he shook out his now-tender foot.  


“What’s up, kid? Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with your nerd buddies?”  


“Mr Stark,” Peter paused, taking a deep breath, “I really messed up.”  


Tony’s heart stopped.  


“Talk to me kid, what happened?”  


“I-I...um...I’ve tracking d-down this mob, the Manfredi crime family, and I kinda sorta...um...Ikindasortagotshot,” Peter mumbled, his breathing rapid and shallow.  


“Peter. Repeat that slowly.” Tony’s heart was racing as he asked the teen to clarify. He was already calling up a suit when Peter confirmed his fear.  


“I got—I got shot.”  


“Shit, kid, hang on. I’m getting your coordinates from Karen right now, I’m on my way. Okay?”  


“Okay,” Peter breathed out, sounding even more out of it than he had seconds ago.  


“Hey, hey, hey. Stay awake, Pete. You can nap when you’re old. Put pressure on the wound.” Peter was quiet for a moment and Tony’s heart all but failed right there.  


“Peter?” he said harshly, trying to push the panic out of his voice.  


“What if there’s more than one bullet hole?” Holy shit. This kid was actually going to be the death of him. Rest in peace, Anthony Stark. Cause of death: a reckless goddamn teenager.  


“How many times did they shoot you?” Peter coughed.  


“Three.”  


“Three!? How the hell did that happen with your...you know. Your Peter Tingle.”  


“Spidey sense,” Peter grumbled irritably, “‘N it's really hit ‘n miss. ‘Specially when I haven’t really been sleepin’.” If Tony could pinch the bridge of his nose through the suit right now, he would.  


“God, kid. We need to talk about your self-preservation skills.”  


“Mmm. Later. ‘M tired right now.”  


“You’re in shock, bud.” And have probably lost a lot of blood, Tony thought, but he kept that one to himself. “Just keep talking to me, I’m two minutes away.”  


“Mmk.” Every time Peter went quiet, Tony was brought closer to a panic attack. He swallowed down the bile in his throat and kept talking.  


“What happened to your plans with Ned and that scary girl, MJ?”  


“MJ’s pretty,” Peter slurred. If Tony had been less terrified of Peter bleeding out, he might have laughed at the pure ridiculousness of this situation. Peter was gushing over a pretty girl with three gunshot wounds in him. Never a dull moment.  


“I’ll bet she is, kiddo. Now don’t bleed out on me, or you’ll never get your chance to ask her out.” Tony let out a breath of relief as he finally spotted a crumpled-up figure three rooftops away. Unfortunately, that relief was short-lived when he saw the puddle of blood surrounding the kid.  


He landed gently beside the kid and carefully removed the mask to reveal a very pale looking Peter Parker. It caught him off-guard just how young the kid looked there.  


“FRI, scan,” Tony ordered.  


“Mister Parker has 2 GSWs to the left leg. Neither hit anything vital, and his healing is already beginning to slow the bleeding. However, he has a GSW to the right shoulder that requires immediate medical attention.” Tony swallowed thickly.  


“Am I safe to move him?”  


“Yes, sir. He is in suitable condition for you to fly him to the medbay as long as you are careful.”  


“Got it, thanks FRI.” Tony kneeled so he was face to face with the kid.  


“This is gonna hurt like a bitch, are you ready bud?” Peter nodded tightly, his mouth set in pain. Tony carefully picked Peter up bridal style and his heart broke a little as Peter cried out.  


“Alright, kiddo. Let’s get you in to see Doctor Cho.” And with that, Tony took off into the night sky.  


Part-way through the short flight, Tony spoke up.  


“Next time, Pete, just play with your damn Lego like a normal nerd. Save me the heart attack.”  


“Mmm,” Peter murmured into his chest, “Nah. Like to keep you on your toes.”  


“Shut up, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this was fun hope u guys enjoyed leave a comment I'm not in school atm and I'm so bored


End file.
